Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) are featured with self-luminosity, backlight-free, high contrast, thin thickness, wide viewing angle, fast response, flexibility, wide temperature range accommodation, simple structure, and simple fabrication process, etc. Thus, OLEDs are considered as the next generation technology of flat panel displays for emerging applications. However, the power consumption of OLED display screens is highly desired to be reduced.
The disclosed OLED display panel and controlling method thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.